Evil Piano Lessons
by lizzieXmarieXyoukai
Summary: Koenma truly is evil, at least to the Tantei. On a random whim, he came up with a brilliant idea...send the Reikai Tantei to piano lessons. Will they survive, or will they fight for their lives? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

I would have had this up earlier, but my brother must have erased it! HE IS SO DEAD! Anyway, here is my new story, Evil Piano Lessons.

Summary: Koenma sends all of the Sprit Detectives to piano lessons after learning about how they help with math. Unfortunately, not all of them think it is such a great idea.

((Author's Notes))

A New "Mission" chapter 1 

George ran into Koenma's office with a stack of papers that he needed Koenma to read. Koenma was sitting is his desk, stamping papers in his usual trained-monkey-style.

"Koenma, sir, here is a bunch of papers that your father wants you to read. He says that they are about some of the research that the humans have discovered. You had better read them, or else, he will be mad at you." When George said this, he ran back out of the room, to get back to the other jobs that he always seems to be doing.

Koenma looked at the huge stack of papers, and started reading it. It was about what can help the brain. 'I should get Yuske to read this, he defiantly needs it', he mused, as he started reading the paper.

About halfway through, he came across an interesting fact about how to help your brain with math. Apparently, playing an instrument helps your math skills, because it uses the same part of you r brain. Right when he read this, George came back into the room with copies of all of the Spirit Detectives' report cards.

Koenma had to stop his reading to look at them, and when he saw them, he was mortified. Yuske had gotten a 13 in his math class, and he was in the 'slow person' class, too. Kuwabara hadn't done much better. He got a 20. Kurama, of course, got a 100, but that's just because he is Kurama. Koenma knew that he couldn't just let them fail, so he decided to act upon what he had just read: he was going to give them piano lessons. After thinking about it for a second, he also decided to make Botan take lessons whenever she could.

Koenma had to find a teacher, so he looked in some of his files. After searching for a good piano teacher for about ten minutes, he found one. Her profile read:

Name: Madame Samantha Franney ((I couldn't think of anything else)):

Age: 42

Experience: 35 years 

Known for: strictness and always being able to teach the 'unteachable'

Personal description: 5' 8", brownish-gray hair down to her shoulders. 120 pounds. ((Skinny for that tall!))

So, with that in mind, he scheduled a piano lesson every day after school for the Reiki Tantei ((spirit detectives, did I spell it right?)). Also, to share in their misery, Hiei would have to take the dreaded piano lessons.

Koenma called Botan into the office. "What is it?" she asked, as she ran into the room. "Is there a problem?"

"CALL YUSKE NOW! WE HAVE A CRISIS ON OUR HANDS!" he said, trying to act as alarmed as he could.

"Is it really that serious?"

"YES! SO GO GET YUSKE, KURAMA, HIEI AND KUWABARA NOW!"

"I'm on my way", and with that, she opened a portal to the living world, and went to retrieve the Reiki Tantei.

With Yuske and Kuwabara:

They were walking to school, as usual…not. Keiko had blackmail on them, or so she said ((the best blackmail is always that which the one you are blackmailing doesn't know about. So, actually, she was just saying that to bug them and force them to go to school. She would never actually blackmail them sarcastically ))

Botan came riding in on her oar, screaming, "Koenma wants you both, now!" and with that, she managed to throw them both into a portal, and she flew off to get Hiei and Kurama.

With Kurama and Hiei:

Kurama was on his way to school, of course. However, he was looking over his shoulder every other second for his 'fan-girls'. Hiei was jumping from tree to tree, playing 'lookout' for Kurama, and he would alert him if there were any of the fan-girls. Kurama had just successfully escaped the 'evil clutches' of a group of fan-girls when Botan appeared. She told Kurama that there was a meeting, and both Hiei and Kurama went though the portal, Hiei going only because he knew that Botan would be mad if he didn't go.

In Koenma's office:

Yuske and Kuwabara had just appeared in the room, both falling on their heads because they hadn't had enough time to brace for impact. "Owww…" said Kuwabara, holding his poor head. "Why does she have to do that?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that she really enjoys her job…." Said Yuske, also holing his head.

"Oh, there you two are" said Koenma, "When the demons get here, we will continue with the mission."

As if on cue, the portal transporting Kurama and Hiei appeared. But, instead of them falling out, they just walked out. Yuske muttered something under his breath about "demons and their special treatment."

"Now that we all are here, can we get on with the mission?" asked Yuske, angry that Koenma had taken him away before he could tell Keiko where he was. He knew that she would be very mad to find out that he was on a mission without telling her.

"Sir, I too am wondering what this new mission is", said Botan, after she realized that he hadn't given her any information to go on ((she is such a blonde. Sorry if that offends any blondes out there, but she is. She just has blue hair instead of blonde. Maybe all blue-haired people are like that…Well, until I meet a "true blue", I shall from now on assume that all blue-headed people are worse than blondes.))

"Well…" Koenma started, "You see…"

"Get on with it", said our favorite gothic ((I'm also sorry if that offends people)) half-fire, half-ice demon.

"Well…I…umm…scheduled you all to take piano lessons!" Koenma said, bracing himself for some not-so-clean protests. However, even with his hands over his ears and his mind diverted to "happy thoughts" ((you know the type, fields of flowers where the world is nothing but paradise and no one can hurt you, no matter what they say or do.))

In unison, the entire group, minus Kurama, was yelling at him. The screams were a mixture of:

"WHAT THE F---! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM A SPIRIT DETECTIVE FOR GOODNESS' SAKE"-Yuske

"WHAT ABOUT MY DAY JOB? I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME WORRYING ABOUT THE STUPID PIANO!"-Botan

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A SISSY!"-((Do I even have to say it?)) Kuwabara

"Hn. Stupid junior ruler of the stupid Spirit World ((Japanese name would be nice))."-Hiei.

Kurama, however just sat there and watched the madness ((they said more, I was just too lazy to type it all out)), and after about five minutes, he screamed, "SILENCE!" Everybody in the room looked at him like he had grown a second head. After getting their attention, he continued, "Koenma, would you be so kind as to tell us why you decided to give us all piano lessons?"

"I was getting to that, before I was SO RUDELY INTERUPTED", he stated out to the four who had been making a lot of noise, actually only three, and one who mumbled. "I have come to the conclusion that you guys, except Kurama, have been having math troubles. Piano lessons are said to somehow help your ability in math, so that is why I signed you all up. Yes, Hiei, even though you have no need for math other than what you already use it for, you are going to be required to take the lessons, besides, it'll keep you out of trouble. Any questions?"

END CHAPTER

Such a cliffy, I know. How is it, so far? I'll take any suggestions. But, there are a few things I feel compelled to state:

1. This story is not really a romance, though there are a few hints. The pairings will be: Kurama/Botan, Yuske/Keiko, and Kuwabara and Hiei will be single, unless I think of a creative way for a Kuwabara/Yukina pairing.

2. I am not a huge Kuwabara fan, so a lot of Kuwabara bashing. Sorry if you don't like it. He is stupid, and there is no avoiding it.

3. This is not a yaoi story. Let me repeat that…THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY! NONE OF MY STORIES ARE!

4. Piano lessons are actually fun, but thinking of the group having them is funny. I actually look forward to my lessons. So, don't think that I despise them in any way.

Now that I have that out of my system, let me tell you that I don't usually update unless I have reviews, so it is either review, or no more story! And this is Word Number 1500!


	2. The First Lesson

Well, thanks for the review! It is really appreciated!

'Thinking'

((Me bugging you))

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the teacher! I don't even own the curriculums that I may mention.

Chapter 2:The First Lesson

Yuske couldn't believe it; Koenma had actually done the impossible and made him have to learn how to play the piano. Yeah, right, as if he was going to actually pay attention. Luckily, Kuwabara and Hiei had to go through the torture. At least then he can have some fun with it. The first lesson was to take place right after school that day. He had a bad feeling about the whole think, but he was required.

That day of school went by so slowly. Half a dozen times, he wanted to just shoot the stupid teacher and run out of the stupid class. But, he knew that Keiko would kill him if he did so.

After school, he met up with Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan. They walked to the piano studio, dreading what was to await them. Well, actually, Botan wasn't quite as annoyed by the whole thing, and neither was Kurama. Apparently, Botan remembered her dream from a long time ago, and realized that at one point, she had wanted to become a professional musician. Kurama just treated the whole thing like it was normal.

Hiei was probably the worst off of the whole bunch. He wanted to just attack whoever it was that gave Koenma the information about the piano. However, he was forced by Koenma to do this, and if he disobeyed, Koenma would send Yuske after him.

When they finally arrived at the piano studio, they were met by an angry instructor. "You are late!" she screamed at them, "You were supposed to be here two minutes ago. Now, because of that, I'm keeping you here with finger exercises for an extra half an hour."

"Hey, old hag, you aren't gonna tell us what to do. Now, give us the stupid piano lessons and let's get it over with", said Yuske, angry that she was planning on keeping them longer than needed.

"Why you disrespectful brat, I'm calling the shots here. Now close your mouth before I make you close your mouth."

"What are you going to do to me? I'll tell you what, nothing. There is no way you can keep my mouth shut!"

"Yuske…" Kurama tried to calm down his friend, but to no avail. The teacher stopped him short:

"Well, I see that we have two trouble makers in this group. One more word out of either of you and I will make you practice so long that your fingers and wrists will be aching so hard due to the constant use of them."

"Yeah, as if you, a little old lady, could possibly do anything to us", blurted out Yuske. He really shouldn't have said that. Right after he did, she took out a ruler and started smacking his hands until she saw she had punished him enough. Then, she took a bandana and tied it around his mouth and made sure that he sat at the piano.

Because of the constant yelling at each other and such, next to nothing got done that day. Even after Madame Franney, which was all they were allowed to call her, extended the lesson by the half hour that she promised. The whole time, Hiei shot death glares at the teacher. She ended up teaching him a lesson by putting a bandana around his eyes and made him play the piece that she was teaching them.

Kuwabara decided at one point to open his big mouth, of course at the wrong time, and of course saying something stupid. He ended up having to play the exercises twice as much as everybody else, while wearing a "Dunce" cap.

Botan and Kurama actually enjoyed the lesson. The pieces were rather easy. They were made just to help with finding the keys and using fingering right. Botan, being the optimistic person that she was, even got an easy book to start with. Apparently, she was a fast learner. She tried to take in all of the information that she could, but the boys were yelling too much. She made a mental note to hit them over the head when they left.

Kurama, who was referred to as Suuichi by the teacher ((his human name)), also was a fast learner. He picked up the patterns rather quickly. The lesson seemed to go by rather quickly ((I'm talking about the first lesson the whole time)). It didn't seem like an hour and a half ((she added an hour)) before they all went their separate ways.

On the way home, they talked about the lessons. It was then that Botan remembered her mental note. She took out her oar and hit each of the boys, minus Kurama, so hard that they were all sure that it would leave a knot the size of a fist.

Yuske and Kuwabara decided to "put their heads together" ((which would make about three fourths of a head because Kuwabara has like a fourth of a head, and Yuske has a half)) and form a plan to get back at the evil teacher. They may have just met her, but they were sure that she was much more evil than she seemed to be, and that was already a lot.

Botan went back to Spirit World and told Koenma of the day's events. She also told him that Yuske and Kuwabara were planning a prank to play on the unsuspecting teacher that was teaching them so much. He told here that he would deal with it, and she left to go do her day job as the Grim Reaper. She just hoped that not too many people die when she is taking the lessons.

Kurama went home and told his mom that a friend of his had signed him up for piano lessons, so he would be late home every day for a while. Of course, his mom, Shiori, was perfectly fine with it.

Hiei wanted nothing but to attach the teacher in her sleep, but he knew that if he did, he would be chased down by the rest of the Reiki Tantei.

END CHAPTER

Sorry that it is a little shorter, but oh well, it is written. Please R&R. I'll also answer any questions that you may have.


	3. Evil Plots

Notes to reviewers:

Cammy: Yeah, they say that playing an instrument uses the same part of your brain as math. Anyway, I'll add some easy pieces in the chapters. I just didn't say anything in the first chapter because the teacher was making them do the exercises. I'll add the names of the books if I have them, otherwise I'll just make the pieces sheet music (one piece in a little booklet that you buy separately). I don't play the violin, but I might be able to find some easy famous ones. I'll somehow work that in. Also, thanks for reminding me about the fact of recitals. I have a private teacher that doesn't make me do them, so I just sign up whenever people need a pianist. Also, thanks for reviewing. It feels good to know that someone is actually reading what I put out there.

I know I need to update all my stories, but here is the next one of these

Chapter 3: Evil Plots

The next day, at school, Kurama was annoyed out of his mind by his crazy fan-girls. They were talking to him, asking him about when they could go on a date, etc.

He tried to get away from them, but they had quickly learned his usual tactics. No matter which street he went down, they would just take a detour and still end up at his house in time to attack him. They were a group of unbeatable sheer power. Every now and then, they would lose his trail, but they had been training for so long that it was not as usual as it may have been a year ago.

They followed him, and eventually, they saw him go into a building that one of them recognized as a piano studio. When the entire mob of fan-girls realized this, they immediately went into the studio and started signing up. About thirty of the almost endless number of girls managed to get lessons. The rest were sent home and given the address of another studio for if they were so interested, for the studio was booked.

The horde of fan-girls that didn't get a place went home, sad that they didn't complete their task of catching their prey. The ones that managed to schedule the piano lessons, however, were in for more than they could handle. Little did they know that the lessons at that studio were as difficult as they were.

With Kurama:

Kurama rushed into the piano studio, hoping not to bring any attention to himself. However, the teacher noticed his lateness when he ran into the studio, a whole thirty seconds late.

"Why are you so late, Mr. Minnameso?" asked Madame Franney, "You are late, and you know the penalty for that. I want you to play the exercises on that piano over there," she pointed to a piano, "for the rest of the class. I'm not even going to bother with you. It is such a shame that kids these days don't realize that people have to wait on them all the time. If they would just shut their mouths and pay attention to the authority, they might get somewhere in life. They need to learn to be prompt and learn to respect the time that was given to them to be there. And because you were late, Mr. Minnameso, I had to sit here and wait for you when I could have been teaching you the art of the piano. Now, we are five minutes late, and you should be practicing."

((I want to take this time to tell you how funny the above statement is, in context. She wanted to teach them, and was mad at him for being late, and yet she lectured about being late for more time than he was late! So, really she was the one to hold up the class!))

So, Kurama started his finger exercises in Hanon ((Here is part of the curriculum they are using)). It really wasn't that hard, but after a while, they were boring. He just sat there and went up and down the piano, over and over again, in the same pattern. Yesterday, she had taught them, or rather him as the other boys were not paying any attention, to find the notes on the keyboard. Had she been a normal teacher, she would have gone a lot slower in teaching them, but because she was so absorbed in her ability to teach, she just kept them working.

She decided to have Botan look at her new book, which was the first book in the "Alfred's Basic Piano Library" books. She also got a "Note speller", a "Recital" and a "Theory" book ((I only have the note speller and the theory, and it is an easy set, but it will get harder. I'll just make the teacher make them learn REALLY fast)).

Kuwabara and Yuske were having the time of their lives. They were just running around all the pianos scattered around the large room. However, all good things must come to an end, and Madam Franney definitely brought that to an end. Because they were such slow learners, she made them play each key, saying the name of it as they went. Then, she came over to one of them and asked them to play and A, A sharp, and so forth. They were extremely bored of that.

Hiei, on the other hand, just stood in the corner and prayed to Kami that the teacher wouldn't see him with all the chaos going on around the rest of the room. But, it only took a few minutes before he too was sitting in front of a piano, playing the dreaded "Dozen a Day". Once again, they were not hard pieces, but they had almost no music to them, and they were very boring.

Botan, once again, was the only one to really enjoy the lesson. Unfortunately, she was sure that she was going to have to take a break from it to go back to her day job, and it really saddened her to think such, so she prayed to Kami that few people would die for a while. She played several pieces in her recital book, for she was a fast learner. She loved them and she didn't want to leave the lesson, but like all good things, it had to come to an end, at least for the day.

They all went to their respective homes.

Meanwhile at the piano studio:

"Mrs. Franney, many new students signed up today. I hope you know what you are doing, taking in all these students. Remember that we aren't trying to give them just lessons, we are making them a way of life."

"Yes, I know that Mrs. Milcetich, but since we are going to brainwash them all, than we must get as many students as we can, for we may get caught."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this," said a rather chubby Mrs. Milcetich. "Who knows, we may have a demon or something in the group, them what? It won't work on a demon."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am the only demon in the city. The crazy Koenma sees to that. And, might I add that it was Koenma that got the lessons for the people here, so they must be the Reikai Tantei. Not even Koenma would be stupid enough to have demons on his side."

"Very true. Now, when are we going to do it?"

"We shall do it at the recital, so that they will all be there, and if any of them are demons, then their demon form will come out, and they will be shunned from everybody."

"What about all the crazy girls that were signed up today?" asked Mrs. Milcetich, "They will want to follow around the red head, and I'm sure that will make him so exhausted that he won't be able to resist the brainwashing. Shall I put as many girls as I can under that time slot?"

"That has to be the smartest idea I have ever heard coming out of your mouth. I think you deserve a prize or something, my precious obedient slave."

"Your are welcome, Master Franney."

"Oh, call me by my full title, it is much more…me."

"Ok, Master Samantha Katrina Franney, the powerful and smart telekinetic S- class demon in disguise."

"Much better. Now, go and clean all the pianos. We wouldn't want to scare away the girls with the presence of dust, would we?"

"No, Master. Right away, Master."

"Good." And with that, Madame Franney went back up to her room to finish part of the potion for the brainwashing of the students that was to take place the week after the next.

So…. How was the evil teacher thing? Also, I would like to say that the last name Milcetich is the last name of a good friend of mine, and I only used it because is was the first last name that popped into my head that was a little weird. No offence to that person. This story takes place when Yuske is an S-class demon lord.


	4. Pieces and New Players

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, any Disney songs mentioned in here, the Titanic theme, or any works of the composers. If you would like to know the writer of any song, please request so in a review (or email if you are a member), and I will be happy to oblige.

I'm running low on ideas, so this is a very simple chapter.

Chapter 4: pieces and new players

The next day became known as one of the weirdest days to ever occur to the Reikai Tantei, and they had seen some rather disturbing things. First of all, Kurama wasn't chased by the fan girls, a very bad omen. Something terrible had to happen of they didn't come.

He was relieved, however, at the calm pace he took to get to the studio. He met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Hiei was jumping from tree to tree, building to building. Botan apparently had arrived early. The birds were singing loudly as they arrived the large piano studio that resembled a fortress. Kurama, however, was not prepared when about five of his fan girls lunged at him from the shadows of the building. He managed to escape when Yusuke scared them off.

Madame Franney, who also greeted the five girls who had jumped Kurama, greeted the Reikai Tantei. The look on his face was priceless. His expression was a mix between a befuddled look, an exasperated look, and flabbergasted, and even a little betrayed.

The group of now 10, for Botan appeared with Madame Franney, was taken to the piano room. The new girls were taught the basics, while the Reikai Tantei were given actual pieces according to their skill level. The recital was coming up soon, so they all had to learn at least two pieces on the piano, for the pieces were all short.

Botan began with some sheet music as well. She was learning a simplified version of Beauty and the Beast, and for her second piece, she was learning Ode to Joy.

Kurama, being almost as good as Botan, just without the enthusiasm she showed, was learning Minuet in G ((Bach…and it is easy!)) and a simplified version of the Titanic theme.

Hiei was looked down upon as a player, but when he was asked to play Jingle Bells and Silent Night, he refused to play Christmas songs, and instead, he showed that he actually could play. He ended up playing Fur Elise.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, being the uninterested boys that they are, had to play like 10 Dozen a Day each for the recital.

I'm not even going to go into what the 5 girls had to play.

The girls spent the first lesson asking Kurama to help them learn how to play. It was, "Suuichi, which one is the G note again?" or, "You are such a good pianist! Can you help me with this song?"

He didn't want to be rude, so he helped all the girls with one thing or another. The practice went longer than usual because of the new students, and the chaos that ensued from it.

The rest of the week went on in a similar fashion, until Thursday, when Yusuke was late because of a street fighter who had challenged him to a fight. Yusuke was late, and by the next day, it had spread around his school that he and Kuwabara were sissies and they were learning the piano. Yusuke had to beat up a few people to get his anger out, which resulted in being suspended from school for a week.

Botan had to skip her lessons on Friday because there had been a hurricane in the United States (1). Many people were dead, and the Ferry Girls were in need of help.

Other than that, things were normal. The fan girls took up their regular route of chasing him, but now it was AFTER lessons. Because he was now being chased from a different point, however, they had to relearn how to chase him. That gave him a few days of easy running, until they learned to go and wait at his house for him to come. Then, he had to literally hide in the shadows and sometimes he had to put on a disguise.

Shiori would look at him weird when he would come home with a black wig on, but she wasn't as confused when she saw the hordes of girls waiting outside. On more than one occasion, they knocked on the door, asking when he was going to be home.

All of the pianists learned their songs well, even Kuwabara and Yusuke. Madame Franney decided that for the last week, she would have her more advanced pianists play for the newer ones.

There were about 6 of them, and the songs they played were Moonlight Sonata ((a song that can hurt your hand if you play it too many times in a row…. I would know…. my poor wrist hurts if I move it too much, and I haven't played the song a lot for like 2 months!)), Colors of the Wind, Rhapsody in Blue ((I can't play this one…but it looks SO hard, and it is in a book in which the songs are slightly toned down for easier playing!)), Reverie, Under the Sea, and Can you Feel the Love Tonight ((The real version, which is longer, and hard to play.)).

All six of the players were almost soulless. When praised, they would only bow, and they never smiled. Madame Franney just kept on praising them for their well behavior, but Kurama knew what was up. Botan, Hiei, and the others just tried to keep a straight face when around Madame Franney, so they would be praised as well.

The recital was only a week away, so they all had to learn their pieces well.

Kurama went to Koenma's office to ask for a history on Madame Franney, but he was only told that he needed to learn to trust Koenma's abilities in choosing a good teacher. He asked again, and this time he was given a file. Apparently, before becoming a teacher, she had held a job as a fortuneteller. She also was said to be able to have the power to control people's minds.

Kurama tried to tell the others at the next meeting, but they wouldn't listen, except for Hiei.

Kurama tried to figure out what kind of plot Madame Franney had going on, but was at a loss as the recital crept closer and closer.

END CHAPTER

Yeah…I know…. LAME! But come on…I ran out of ideas!


	5. Recital Jitters

Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with the other stories, and school is very time consuming right now.

REVIEWS? WHERE ARE THEY?

BEWARE: part of this chapter is my first attempt at romance! I need some practice for my more popular stories. Feel free to judge the romance part! No limes or lemons…just bad writing!

Chapter 5: Recital jitters

The day before the recital came quickly. Madame Franney had the bright idea of making all of the pianists wear uniforms for the next day's performance. The uniforms were similar to that which people in the olden times would wear for concerts. The dresses for the girls were frilly, and for the boys, just plain stupid looking.

To add to the embarrassment, they had to wear the weird powdered wigs. Yusuke laughed his head off when he saw the uniforms. Hiei tried to attack the teachers, but the girls all looked at the dresses with awe.

They had an extended practice to learn their pieces, and then they all went home. The girls were too excited to tell their parents about the dresses to chase Kurama.

It was the day of the recital. It started as any other Saturday. Kurama woke to the smell of his mother's cooking and to the sound of his brother snoring. He picked out a set of clothed to wear before the recital, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Botan was waiting down there for him, chatting happily with his mother. It had become the norm since….well……they become official girlfriend and boyfriend earlier in the week. Of course, he hadn't told his mother yet. The smell of pancakes filled the room. Little Suuichi came into the room minutes later, his hair standing in every direction possible.

Breakfast was calm, and afterwards, Botan and Kurama decided to take a walk outside, to calm down their nerves.

"Kurama, can you wait until we get onto the stage? It will be so much fun to see the crowd of parents and other students who are going to it! I heard that they are even inviting the principal for your school! I hope I don't mess up."

"You'll be fine," Kurama said encouragingly. "But that is enough about that topic. All you'll do is wear yourself out before you even begin. How is your week other than the recital?"

"Ok, I guess. The hurricane wasn't as bad as they predicted, and I was given a break for the rest of this week."

"Anything else?" asked Kurama, looking for the answer he wanted.

"Oh, and well….ummmm…." she blushed as she remembered the answer. Then she said, "But you know the law. We aren't allowed to take our relationship any further than this. You are a demon, and I'm a ferry girl. I can't even, by law, do what I'm doing right now. I'm only getting away with it because Koenma wouldn't dare convict you ior I. Now, if we were to get a pass from Koenma…."

"We don't have to bring him into this just yet. It is better that no one knows, at least until the end of the school year. You'll never know what can happen between demon attacks, fan girls, and keeping my secret, well, a secret."

"Ok, but one of these days, we need to get written permission."

The rest of the walk went on in a similar fashion. It was and hour and three kisses later when they walked back into the house.

Shiori had to help the two into their clothes, and she escorted them to the studio. The recital was about to start.

Meanwhile: in a cave deep below the surface of the studio

"Are you ready with the potion, Master Franney?" asked the chubby Mrs. Milcetich.

"Of course. Now all we must do is wait for those unsuspecting little Reikai Tantei to fall into this trap. When they are about to go on stage, I'll give them all water, but in the water will be this potion. After they play, I'll fill the room with SOOTHING music, to calm down the rest of the crowd. When they are all brainwashed by the subliminal messages in the music, I'll have the pianists come back out and play wonderful music. By the time the recital is done, they will all be brainwashed, perfect pianists. And, as a bonus, all their parents will be so brainwashed that they will send their other kids here, and the principal of Mehiou High will request that all students take piano lessons.

"Next month, we would have quadrupled our number of brainwashees, and they shall eventually rule the world by the piano!" Madame Franney started laughing at her own evil plan.

"How much longer?" asked Mrs. Milcetich.

"They will be arriving upstairs in ten minutes. Go make yourself presentable, Slave."

"Yes, Master."

Unsuspectingly upstairs: Yusuke and Kuwabara

"I can't believe your sister had to take us early JUST because she had to get her nails done, and she didn't want us to be late!" yelled Yusuke at Kuwabara, both gaining stares from passersby, for they were in their uniforms. Yusuke's was green, and Kuwabara's was light blue.

"I wasn't the one to suggest that she looked absolutely perfect! It was HER idea!"

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Hiei was sitting in a tree nearby, the tails of his shirt hanging down. His uniform was dark purple, and like all of the boy's outfits, it was covered in flowers of a similar color. He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible to Yusuke and Kuwabara, but they noticed him and started laughing at him and themselves at the same time.

Right about his time was when the first group of girls arrived. There were two of them in the car. One was wearing a light green dress, and the other a lavender dress. Of course, they were all in medieval style, and they were intricately designed. Kurama and Botan arrived next. Kurama was wearing a white uniform, with designs of flowers and such in a light green.

Botan's dress was a deep pink dress, and it really accentuated her eyes and hair.

The last three girls arrived before the doors to the studio opened. Their dresses were similar to the other uniforms. Soon after they arrived, the "advanced" pianists showed up with their parents. They were dressed similarly, and were very snotty to the newbies.

The door opened, and there was Madame Franney. She had a grin placed on her face, and she was wearing an all black dress of a similar magnificence if the student's dresses and suits.

The group was lead to a large room where there was a grand piano in the front on a stage, and on the ground there were chairs. Then, the parents, who had been with their kids the whole time, were ordered to sit down, and the kids were lead to the back, where they would hear the performance.

Minutes passed, and soon it was time to play. Before any were allowed on stage, they were given water. Kurama tested it for the group, ad said that there was nothing wrong with it ((oh little he knows….poor him….he's my favorite character)). Kuwabara was hesitant at first, but he drank it anyway.

The advanced pianists played first. Needless to say, they played even better songs than they did for the newbies. The gang was nervous.

The first to go from the gang was Botan. She played beautifully, filling the hearts of the listeners with the sounds of beautiful music, even though it was a simple piece. Kurama was next, followed by Hiei. The five girls followed after him, and then Yusuke, and then Kuwabara played.

After the recital, Madame Franney took out a radio for everyone to listen to before she ended with a piece of her own. Only, when the music started, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were not soothed.

Kurama had a mental battle, where Youko wanted out more then anything. It took all that he had before he had Youko held at bay. He was sure he had won, but the tune of the music took a spin, and Youko got an extra burst of energy. Youko had completely taken over. But, in the fight, he ended up on stage. All the parents saw the horror of the transformation. To make it worse, the principal was out there as well.

Hiei and Yusuke were under similar circumstances. Hiei's eye was shining brightly, and eventually burned through the ofuda. His skin was now green and covered in eyes.

Yusuke's demon blood overcame Yusuke. His hair grew out and tattoos appeared on random parts of his body.

Madame Franney had earmuffs over her ears. She stopped the music before she left from behind the stage, and she walked out there, prepared to play her music. Once the students who drank the potion heard her playing after being in their trance, they would want nothing more than to learn how to play that well.

Once they kept coming back for lessons, she could start mind-controlling them. That's right, everything was perfect. That is, until she saw what had become of Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

END CHAPTER

How was it? Bad? Terrible¿Tú no gusta? (for those who speak Spanish…..Is that correct grammar? I'm in Spanish 1…..just started a month ago.)

Please Review! If I don't get reviews, then I stop updating, or I put it off, or I move through chapters quickly.

My typing skills are getting better, so I'll be posting more often. Also, I have two hours after school where I have computer access, but that is also the time for homework.


	6. Battle against Madame Franney

Finally, I know, I am updating!

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews!

Chapter 6: Battle against Madame Franney

Madame Franney was in utter shock. Koenma had demons in is service! She felt as though she could attack those excuses for Reikai Tantei and rip out their throats with all of the rage that she had managed to build up.

Kurama and Hiei, at that point, were trying to fight off the urge to kill all of the defenseless humans that they saw in the seats of the audience. Kurama, now mentally leaning towards the Youko side of him, saw the people as his subordinates, but the Suichi in him wouldn't let him kill the humans, and the two fought for dominance for the ruler of his mind.

Hiei, was not fighting with himself, but rather mulling over in his head if his partner would like him to kill the people. He was mentally sound—or so he thought. All of the memories and effects in his character since joining the Reikai Tantei had fled from him, leaving him in a similar state as he had been when he first fought Yusuke.

Yusuke, who was losing his own mental battle, was still hanging onto his sanity, but he knew that if someone didn't do something fast, he was going to be revealed as the demon that he was, and he didn't want to put such a burden on Keiko. He couldn't really care less for the other people, but if his Keiko had to deal with the taunting that would inevitably form from this, then his life would be like hell, once again.

Kuwabara, in his superior spiritual awareness, wasn't completely taken over by the music, but he was having trouble from slipping off into a mental state of oblivion, and soon, his mind caved in on him, and he, too, was turned into one of Madame Franney's mindless zombies. He heard the music, and he wanted to learn to play like that. He lunged for the piano, to play with it, but it was too late. Every other pianist had already started playing on it, and they were fighting. He grew out his spirit sword, and knocked them out, in order to play along with the radio.

Botan was in no better shape than Kuwabara. She managed to keep some sanity for a mingute, but her love for the piano soon took over her mind, and she made it to the piano just as Kuwabara started to play. She opted with a duet as to not aggravate him, and they played beautifully with the music in the background.

The audience was in a trance of their own, but rather, theirs would lead them to think that this was a great institution. They were about 70 percent aware of their surrounding, and Shiori had fainted a long time ago, due to the transformation of her son. The principal was a bit scared, but Shiori had been affected the heaviest.

Madame Franney, as quickly as she could, dragged the three demons off of the stage, into a secret room down the hall, which also doubled as a fighting arena. The room was large, with a gym-like floor covering the ground.

"I would have never thought that you three were demons," started Madame Franney, "You three DID seem a bit different, but now I know why. Oh, how much fun it will be when your families come to. I am almost positive that they are not aware of your…. conditions…."

"F--- you, you b----," came the cold words from Youko Kurama, "Do you REALLY think that we would be affected by the feelings of our lesser halves?" he asked, completely against the will of Suichi, who had been thrown into unconsciousness by his demon counterpart.

"Oh, but what about your beloved Botan?" she asked.

"What about her?" he questioned, demanding the answer. His cold aura flickered in and out, anger appearing on his features at the thought of something happening to his beloved.

"As long as I have her under my control, I can put as much power into her frail body as I like. I can have it arranged so that you would have to fight her. So, you will either submit your mind over to your human half, burying your demonic attributes, and let yourself be controlled, or I have your girlfriend fight you."

Youko seemed to think about the different possibilities for a few seconds, then he gave his answer, "But, if I was to beat you, then I wouldn't have to lose her or Suichi's mental state, now would I?"

"Try me," said Madame Franney as Youko lunged at her, but the attack seemed futile. Botan appeared in the doorway, and right before Youko's attack would have landed, she jumped in front of the oncoming attack, stopping Youko in his attack. Youko stared at Suichi's girlfriend—scratch that, HIS girlfriend. Had it not been for the circumstances, he would have taken her away and tried to awaken her from her trance. But, as luck may have it, if he were to leave, the fate of his other friends would be in their own hands, and they may need him. Besides, if Madame Franney was as much of a threat as she seemed to be, maybe he could get a pardon afterwards and have written permission to date Botan. It was worth a try!

Youko tried to attack Madame Franney again, but Botan kept on getting in the way. Every move he made, she would counter it with the same amount of force.

Madame Franney cackled. "You cannot win!" she exclaimed as she watched the futile attempts at attacking her, "As long as I give her my power, she is unstoppable, and you do not have to heart to attack your girlfriend head-on! Now, if you were to attack her, I will gladly fight you, but not as you are… you are nothing but a love struck teenager who cannot handle the harshness of reality!"

Youko continued his advances on Madame Franney, but he did not have the heart to attack Botan. Eventually, he had to call to his comrades for help. He trusted Hiei enough to attack the enemy and not his girlfriend, so he asked him when on the rebound. Hiei grunted his "ok".

Now two on two, they managed to actually fight with Madame Franney. Botan was knocked out with a few strategically placed hits, thanks to Hiei, and Youko was advancing once again on Madame Franney. Once Botan was out of it, Yusuke was allowed to begin his duty as a Spirit Detective. Between the three of them, they managed to bring down the evil demon in a matter of five minutes.

The battle finally ended, and Madame Franney was on her back, crying out for mercy. Yusuke, being the softhearted boy that he is (even when in a demon form), let her live, but she had to go before trial in Spirit World, and she was not allowed in the Nigenkai ((sp?)) at all. She was handcuffed and brought to a courtroom in Spirit World.

Of course, she did not leave before she had taken off all of the spells she had placed on all of the humans. Botan and Kurama, now in his "half-demon" form, immediately were at each other's side, Botan crying her eyes out, and checking him for any signs of injuries.

Back out in the recital room, the people in the audience were just coming to, that is, except for Shiori. She was still unconscious from the faint. People were thinking that it was all a dream, that is, until they looked up at the stage and saw a smug Kuwabara sitting behind the piano, as if he had just played to most difficult piece in the world with ease. Piles of other humans were scattered where they had fallen when the young psychic had attacked them.

Of course, it was no mystery for some of the people, and they just headed home as if nothing had happened. But, for the Minnameso, Kuwabara, and Urameshi families, hell was going to pay before they would be free.

When Shiori finally came to, Kurama was given as earful about how he should not have kept the truth from his mom. After about ten minutes of that, he was allowed to tell his story. Other than the initial shock of it all, she took it very well. She had stopped screaming, and she just stood there dumb as she waited for the end of the story. When Kurama had finished his story, she asked him questions, and he told her the WHOLE truth. Then, he started talking about Botan, and how she is the deity of death. Shiori laughed at that, but believed her son.

Yusuke had to tell the full truth to his mother, and she, too, took it well. She may have hit him over the head about ten times, saying what an idiot he was, but she loved him anyway.

Kuwabara just had to deal with the taunting of his older sister. She wasn't mad at him for his job—she had known that for a while—but rather, she was mad at his stupidity and inability to realize when something bad is going to happen.

END CHAPTER

Don't think that this story is over yet! I STILL have a bit of a side plot to end the story with! I have to have Little Suichi make at least one big appearance in this story! Sorry if you think that I am going too fast with this, but there are only so many things that one can do with piano lessons!


	7. Little Suichi's Appearance

Christmas time is here again! Time for major updates! Read all of my stories, for they should all be updated on Christmas Day, unless I am held up in typing (likely). If they are not all updated, prepare for the remainder to be updated sometime before the New Year, and if I can really type, then I should have another chapter out then, then I have to have more out for my one-year anniversary with this site. Unfortunately, the first story that I posted, I removed out of sheer embarrassment!

Chapter 7: Little Suichi's Appearance

"I can't believe that it has been three weeks since out last mission," stated Yusuke as he walked with Kuwabara to Kurama's house, their meeting place for the day.

"As long as we don't have to play the piano again, I'm ready for a new mission!" said Kuwabara, stretching out his arms, "Things have been quiet, too quiet," he added seriously.

"Maybe we'll get a mission today." The boys ended their conversation as they approached the door. Little Suichi answered the door, another boy next to him.

"Oh, my brother is upstairs, he said that he was expecting you guys for a study period," the boy stated as the two employees of Koenma entered without so much as an "OK"

As they left, Suichi turned to his friend. "Suuichi tutors some of the kids from his school. Actually, this is one of the few times that he tutors boys. Usually, he helps the girls," Suichi said spitefully, "The guys has girls hanging off of him all the time, and does he care? Nope."

"Give your brother a break," came the voice of Shiori as she came into the room, a tray of cookies in tow.

"But, he seems to be perfect all the time! Haven't you noticed that?" he asked incredulously. He had it with all of the special treatment that his brother was getting, and he really didn't care if his step-mom saw him angry.

She seemed unfazed by his outburst, and replied, "He goes through more than many give him credit for. It must be so hard for him…"

"How could it be hard? Is it hard being perfect all the time? If so, then can't he just tone down his perfectionism and act normal for once? And don't give me that 'he lost his Dad at a young age' stuff! I lost my Mom, too."

"Suichi, Suuichi is very… complicated. He may seem very 'perfect' on the outside, but on the inside, he is always fighting with himself. Maybe one of these days you'll understand. Until then, eat your cookie, and go one with your life."

Shiori left with her cookies, headed towards Kurama's room, for she understood his past.

Meanwhile, Suichi was gossiping some more to his friend.

"See what I mean. He is so perfect that he has Step-Mom hypnotized or something! I've never heard her say anything bad about him. I've asked her about him, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about why he is so perfect."

"Maybe he has some mental disease or something," suggested his friend, "I heard that there are people with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder who have to always have everything perfect!"

"That may be it, but he isn't just obsessive about little details, no, his attitude and everything is perfect. Also, he likes girly things, like flowers and did you know that he played the piano? Come to think about it, I saw those two boys leave from his practice one day. Unfortunately, I wasn't there for the recital, when the teacher was arrested for something…. I think she was arrested for beating her students or something. As if she ever hit Suuichi. It is impossible for him to make someone mad, except in his perfect-ness.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed his friend, "Let's spy on him while he tutors the students! Maybe some blackmail stuff will come out of it, and we can use that against him!"

"Great idea! Let's go!" The two boys headed up the stairs, almost running into Shiori, who was walking down the stairs with an empty tray.

Right after Yusuke and Kuwabara entered Kurama's room:

"Welcome, Detective," stated Hiei from the window. Kurama sat at his desk, finishing the last of his homework. Seconds later, he was sitting back in his chair.

"Well, shall this meeting begin?" he asked the two who were standing dumbly in the doorway, "Take a seat anywhere," continued Kurama as he noticed that they were still standing.

"Hiei and I went on a mission last night, where we had to defeat some weak demons. It was no challenge. What have you two done as of late?" asked Kurama, starting the mission.

"You two have been on missions since the piano incident?" asked Yusuke, wondering why he never knows these things.

"Yes, we have. As a matter of fact, we've been sent on several missions. Koenma would have sent you two, but he didn't want large groups. Hiei and I are the quickest in getting in and out of a base and defeating it. He wants to save you two for the major missions. Besides, you always complain about missing a date or something when he asks you to do something."

"Why doesn't he call me, then?" asked Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, you are a volunteer fighter."

"What does that mean?"

"Hn. It means that you are not truly part of the team," clarified Hiei.

"Though it may sound harsh, Hiei's right," said Kurama, "Yusuke is doing this to 'pay' for the restoration of his body, Hiei's doing this as penance, and I'm also doing this as penance. We do need you on the team, but you won't get any missions just for yourself. Yusuke, you will rarely get one by yourself either, because you are the "elite" fighter, and you are needed in tough fights, where you may need back-up."

Shiori knocked on the door right after Kurama finished explaining. "Come in, Mother," called Kurama. Shiori came in with a tray of delicious cookies.

"I thought you boys would want a snack, seeing as you are doing confidential business. May I ask how the meeting is going?" she asked as the four boys grabbed multiple cookies each from the tray, Hiei's pile the largest, for he had a major sweet tooth.

"It is going just fine, Mother," said Kurama, smiling at the fact that he could tell his mother anything.

"That's nice. Kurama, Suichi has been a little angry with you lately, because you are quote "perfect". Shouldn't you at least let him know a little bit about what you are doing?"

"That wouldn't be smart," answered Hiei, "The boy, as I understand it, cannot keep a secret. He may go to school and tell a friend, and soon either people will believe him, or they will think that he has gone insane, and needs mental help."

"True," replied Shiori, "But at least can't you let him know that you aren't perfect? And what should we tell Kazuya about this? I've been keeping it a secret, but he has a right to know that his step-son is a demon in disguise!"

"Tell him if you want," said Kurama, "But don't tell Suichi, at least not yet. It would be a bit hard on him to know that."

"Well, you boys have fun while I go wash this tray. Don't forget to be down for dinner. I'll prepare enough places for everyone if you would like to stay."

"That would be fine," said Kurama, as he saw all of the boys's eyes light up. With that, she left, leaving the boys to important matters.

"What missions may come up soon?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, there will be a tour soon in the Ningenkai with some artifacts from the Makai. We'll have to keep an eye on them, for there are bound to be a few thieves ready to steal them. Other than that, there's nothing in the way of predictable missions," informed Hiei.

At this point, outside the door, two boys sat. They were prepared to listen to a bunch of school-related math jumble, but didn't hear any. Instead, they heard the following conversation:

"I believe we have some intruders," stated Kurama, sensing his brother and his friend.

"What could they want?" asked Yusuke, "And where are they?"

"Outside the door. I think that my brother and his friend are spying on us. Kuwabara, go open the door."

Kuwabara followed the orders, and the boys outside the door didn't have enough time to run. They were caught sitting right outside the door, scrambling to escape. Kuwabara picked them up and brought them into the room.

"Why were you spying on us?" asked Yusuke.

Neither boy had the bravery to talk. So, they just stood there shaking frightened. Kurama decided to speak, for maybe they were just afraid of Yusuke.

"Boys, it is not right to spy on people. Why did you do it?" asked Kurama.

"Suuichi, we just want to know why you are always so perfect. We know that it is some secret that you refuse to tell people, but we want to know why you did it!" exclaimed Suichi, who surprised himself with his bravery.

"That is none of your concern," said Hiei, "And if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have spied on us. Now, how long were you waiting there?"

"The first thing we heard was Suuichi telling you all that you had intruders," confessed Suuichi's friend.

"Go downstairs, and if we catch you spying again, well, you don't want to know what we'll do to you!" said Hiei coolly.

"Hiei, behave!" reprimanded Kurama, "Suichi, I'll deal with you later. Now, just don't worry about this. As for your friend, just don't worry about this. Just be glad you didn't hear anything."

"Anything about what?" asked Suichi. "All you do is tutor these students. What could you possibly be talking about that you don't want us to hear. If you don't tell me, I'll tell Mom that you are keeping secrets."

"She knows why I am keeping it a secret. Now, go downstairs like good little boys."

The two boys grumbled as they went downstairs, but they did it anyway.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know that I am going off of the track of the original plot, but I have to have something with the Little Suichi, and I also wanted to add a "finding-out" part of the story, but Shiori already knows. Botan will make a few more appearances, as well as more Kurama/Botan stuff!

Notes:

Kazuya is used for the name of Kurama's step-dad. I heard that was his name. It may be wrong…

Because Little Suichi is not in the show much, I'm making him how I would see the little brother of a "perfect" person.

There's still more to come! Until next time!


	8. Kidnapped

Chapter 8: Kidnapped

"Stupid step brother," Suichi grumbled as he descended the stairs. He didn't look where he was going, and he unintentially ran straight into his dad, who had just come home from work. "Oops, sorry!" Suichi said as his dad brushed off his suit. Then, Suichi had an idea. "Hey, Dad, I thought I should let you know, Suuichi is keeping a secret from the rest of us! But, I don't know what it is, but he said that Step-Mom knows."

"Ok, Suichi" he replied, "I'll ask him about it, now you go run along with your friend," he said as the boys took off in the opposite direction.

"Suuichi," Kazuya said as he knocked on Kurama's door, "Suichi said that you had something that you needed to share with the rest of the family."

The door opened slightly, then all the way. Four pairs of eyes stared down Kazuya, who tried to hide the shivers that crept down his spine at the looks of some of the boys. "There is nothing to say," said Kurama, calmly, "It concerns no one…" he tried to say more, but was stopped dead in his tracks when the window opened, catching everyone off guard.

"Hey boys, what's going on?" asked the intruder—Botan. She dematerialized her oar. Seeing the strange looks on the faces of the boys, she asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not, Botan," Kurama said as he approached his girlfriend, "We were just trying to convince my step-dad that nothing of importance was happening when you came in on your oar."

"Oops," she said, still confused a little. "Well, you might as well tell him," she said determinedly.

Half an hour later, Kazuya walked out of the room, his eyes as big as saucers. "Dad, did you find anything out?" asked Suichi innocently.

"I'm going to go lay down," Kazuya said in a sort of trance.

"That was weird," Suichi said as an afterthought as his dad walked away to the couch, then seemed to pass out. The door bell rang.

"Suichi, could you go get that?" Shiori asked, assuming that it was his friend's mom.

He opened the door, his friend next to him, and he knew that it was not his friend's mom. A shadowy figure grabbed the two boys, and before they could utter a sound, they were hit in the back of the neck, causing them to pass out.

"Did you feel that?" Kuwabara asked as he felt something weird.

"Oh, no, Suichi…" Kurama said as he ran out of the room, the rest of the Tantei in tow. They passed a confused Shiori and a passed out Kazuya, but none of them stopped their trek out to find the lost boys. Botan materialized her oar as Hiei took the lead. Kuwabara barely kept up with the fast pace chase.

Seconds after they no longer could see the house, they saw a trench coated figure turn around a corner. They took this as a hint, and continued to follow the figure down the alley. After they got the figure cornered, they began to ask it questions.

"Whom do you work for?" Yusuke asked.

"That is none of your business!" the figure said, the voice obviously that of a girl.

"Kidnapping innocent little boys is against the law!" argued Kuwabara, knowing that was all he was good for in this fight, since it was against a girl, "Now show yourself!"

"I don't have to!" She took out a knife and started grazing the boys's necks. "Now, you will listen to what I say, and if you don't, then I will kill these boys slowly. Do you understand that?" she asked menacingly.

"Say what you wish," Kurama said dryly.

"OK. I want you all to recall the allegations against Madame Franney, and bring her back to the business! And I order you to bring her back now!"

"Is that all?" asked Yusuke, "And why would you want to have a mind controlling demon around?"

"She was the only piano teacher that I have ever had that has let me go to my full potential, and now that she is gone, I cannot practice, because it reminds me too much of having to lose her! So, I want her back now, and if I don't get her back now, then I will have to force you to get her back, so that I can have my lessons like I used to!"

"You know what, you really are a freak!" said Yusuke, "She was trying to control the world through her teaching. If we didn't stop her, then she would have controlled the world, and made them into mindless slaves. Besides, she was a demon, and you don't want to have to deal with her, when she will try to take advantage of you and everyone else."

Sometime during the argument, Suichi woke up unexpectedly, and he heard the argument before his eyes worked. The sight of his brother and his friends made him think of heroes. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he had a hunch that whatever they were doing was very important, and they needed to get it done, or else he would be kidnapped.

"Suuichi, what is going on?" he asked, trying to get his bearings straight, "Did you come to rescue me? What are you rescuing me from?" he tried to ask before the girl gagged him with a bandana.

"That outta shut you up! Now, back to business. If you don't return Madame Franney back to her position, you will have to watch me kill this boy!" she exclaimed as she brought a sharp knife into view.

"Dm doe hat moo mee" tried to say Suichi, but it was to no avail. No one could understand the simple words 'Don't do that to me.'

The girl almost cut him, but Hiei was faster than she, and he knocked away the knife. In the confusion that flowed over the girl, she lost the grip on the boys, and Yusuke carried them to safety as Hiei roughed the girl up a little. Kuwabara couldn't stand to watch the fight, so he left with Yusuke to take the boys back. Kurama walked to the park, to collect his thoughts. Botan prepared to take the girl before human authorities.

"What was that back there?" asked Suichi when Yusuke took his gag off.

"I'm sure that you will know soon, but now really isn't the time to talk about it," he replied as he concentrated on taking the boys home. Kurama owed him a few explanations, but they knew that they would be dealt with soon.

THE END

I know, an anticlimactic ending to the story. I will post ONE epilogue, and that it IT for this story! I have been putting off the end, and I am giving up on procrastinating. The epilogue will just be in summary form.

Truthfully, this has gone on a little longer than I expected it to go. I naturally write longer pieces, and I have had a hard time slowing this one down.

As for the cliffhanger ending, I have to stop here, because I might go off on a few more tangents, and that would not be very good for the length of the story. This is my only finished mutichaptered story!

Sorry about the length of this chapter!

Look out for the epilogue! It will be up very soon!


	9. Epilogue

Yeah, I lied. I changed my mind from summary format to something a little different. Enjoy!

Evil Piano Lessons:

Epilogue:

"So, you are telling me that you all are demon-fighting detectives?" Suichi asked. When his brother nodded, he started spouting off questions a mile a minute.

After he was thoroughly tired, Suichi headed off to bed as Kurama addressed his friends. "That went better than planned," he muttered under his breath in relief, "One would think they would have cast me out of the house forever if they knew."

"Naw, they wouldn't do that," said Yusuke, "Your mother knew before, your brother is interested in this kind of thing, and your step-dad is just a little confused. Families get though this kind of thing."

"Yeah, right Urameshi, then why didn't you tell your mom yet?" asked Kuwabara.

"I've told her several times…she was just too drunk to understand what I was saying…oh, would you look at the time, Keiko wants me to be home early to make sure that Mom doesn't go out drinking again…" he said as he ran out of the room almost as fast as Hiei.

Speaking of Hiei, he was out in a tree waiting for the sky to finish blackening. After that, he was told by Koenma to run another round of patrol near the city. Some demons escaped with Madame Franney, and he was in charge of handling them all alone for the time being. Chances are that they were all gone by now, but he had to make sure.

Suichi, the next morning, headed off to school as he would every other day. "Hey, Suichi, wait up!" came the voice of Suichi's friend that was also kidnapped with him. "What happened last night?" he asked when they were closer together.

"We were kidnapped by some freaky person. My brother didn't really say much about it," Suichi lied, trying to hide it from his friend.

"Oh."

When they arrived in class, they were immediately given an in-class writing assignment. Their topic: Write a fictional story about "What if a family member of yours was some sort of super hero."

Needless to say, his teacher was impressed with some of the vivid, realistic details that he included in his story of his older brother being the famous Youko Kurama in disguise and his brother being under the service of Koenma, and his brother's girlfriend being the Grim Reaper, and other strange tidbits of information.

"Mom, I got an A on my paper!" Suichi said as he entered the house a few days later.

"That's wonderful! What did you write it on?"

"Suuichi, of course I wrote it as though it was fiction."

"As long as no one suspects it, that's OK."

Months and months later, Kurama and Botan received permission to officially be "involved" with each other, if you catch my drift. Hiei caught all of the renegades from the Franney incident. Suichi took a few training lessons from Genkai, and because he was found with high spirit energies, he soon will join the team.

Yep, everything turned out for the better, except for the little prissy pianists that mope around whenever they see a piano. To avoid the pain when seeing one, they joined an anti-music, anti-sound cult, and all became those strange neighbors that yell at you whenever you play certain kinds of music loudly.

But, that is another story that I have no patience to write.

END OF EPILOGUE

That's IT! Oh, and I am a pianist, just so ya'll know! That took forever for me to write the other chapters, but this one was rather quick, probably because I have been typing for a few hours now for school, and my fingers have had a worthwhile warmup. Do not ask for more.

If you see any inconsistencies in the story, contact me and I will either fix them or explain them, whichever comes first.

Ciao!


End file.
